Victorious Catorade Remix
by DEPRCREW
Summary: Title says it all. Rating is M for safety now may be 'M' content later
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was the fifth day that I spent with Andre and Trina working on the big showcase performance. I was at the point of believing that my sister had officially lost her chizz. She didn't seem to appreciate that André is an all around great musician. He wrote this awesome song _Make It Shine_ for Trina and all she said was "Eh that might work." She actually said that like it wasn't one coolest song ever. In fact she went out of to ruin it by making him play it in a slower tempo. Sometimes my sister truly and utterly irks me. But after about two hours of my sisters voice aspirin wasn't cutting it and Andre and I fled the house to pick up lunch when we returned with this nasty dietary drink Trina ordered us to buy her we were quiet literally ran over by my crazy gank of a sister. We walked into the front door when she flew right by us screaming. "Hi losers! Bye losers! I am meeting up with my peeps to go get mani/pettys!" with that she balled right through us, causing Andre, who was holding the nasty concoction that I can not pronounce all over us, and me to drop the super yummy but super spicy buffalo wings on the ground. The frozen green sludge as I not so fondly refer to it seeped through my shirt dripped down my pants. Andre was having a similar situation and it seriously looked like a giant ass baby had spewed its guts on us. I shudder to think about it. We charged outside to kill the gank but she had already sped away. So we were left standing there looking like the napkins/bibs of a giant baby and neighbors were most defiantly staring. Sighing we retreated back into the house to shower and change. Even after hot showers and freshly un-green sludge clothes we decided to just hit the mall. I really liked what I had seen of Andre and he seemed to like me well enough. We got into Andre's beat up pick up that literally could not go past 50 mph. We ended up at the mall in a laser tag stadium/arcade. It was the kind of arcade that was super dark and cold and you paid for coins. The laser tag was much cooler because if you won the game you got a prize and if you won five games you could get a super cool costume set for each play. The rules of laser tag was simple five pairs are put into and enclosed space which is divided into five parts. Each pair gets one of the parts to defend and they must defend their own space and get someone else's part. The game goes until one pair is totally eliminated and the bell is rung. If your space is conquered you lose and leave the arena if you win all four rounds you must go one round against everybody you killed and only one bell. I was out to win and Andre was right there with us. And surprisingly we ended up winning the costumes of Greek warriors, like out of the Iliad and stuff, which if you me is super strange but hey it was free and we ended up making a bunch of cool videos to put on his Slap page. But what really solidified our new formed friendship or as Andre called it "our off the charts bromance" yes he used those exact words; he actually made me download the rulebook onto my pair pod. Anyway we both agree the defining moment was at his uncle Burt's 'Burger Bar'. We split a Burt's Big Boy Burger and Fries Combo and talked until 2 am about anything and everything. That night we had our first co-ed sleep over and got shit faced.


	2. Chapter 2 Make It Shine Part 2

It was pretty amusing when André and I woke up on my bedroom floor matching in every possible way. We were awoken by what can only be described as a cat being skinned alive otherwise known as my sister's in the shower jam session which always results in cold water showers for a couple of hours. Thankfully little miss gank-o-tron left to smoke weed with some rich weirdos/loser-who-are-friendless-except-for-random-posers, i.e., my sister. Anyway I woke up bleary-eyed, cotton mouthed and sporting a killer headache all while using two empty vodka bottles as pillows as well as using André as a source of heat, surprisingly I was the big spoon with my arms circling his waist and chest. Likewise he woke up clutching a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels like a teddy bear and sharing my vodka bottles pillow. We didn't talk or really make much noise as we half stumbled half crawled down stairs in search of the wonderful Colombian roast I smelled brewing in the coffee pot. It took about three cups of coffee, four bottles of water, and some aspirin before either of us even noticed we were dressed inversely. Him in black boxers and a blue wife beater and me in blue boy shorts and a black wife beater along with matching mismatched socks and black and blue hair ties in our hair. The hangovers probably made it so neither of particular nor us freaked out minded our close proximity. Hell we ended up showering together to conserve hot water though the cold water did feel great on our still pounding skulls. We lazed around the house all day watching movies and TV shows on Netflix, making movies in our Greek warrior costumes, and just generally having a fun if a sluggish day. It wasn't until I told André I could play an instrument and never had voice acting or dancing lessons that that we did anything productive. We spent five hours going through scales, cords, notes, lyric writing, acting technics, singing warm ups, and basic dance moves. I had a blast as he basically ran me through the first week of freshmen year at Hollywood Arts. Around six pm he had to leave to care for his grandmother who had called in a panic because a rabbi had been going from house to house promoting a beach breakfast to support the elderly. It was almost like I called it because on the flyer André showed me the next day there was a picture of said rabbi sitting under a beach umbrella eating pancakes in a speedo grinning like mad with five girls in bikinis placed in various locations around her. As he was leaving I offered to help but he said something about her not being able to meet new people after three and before two so seeing as I had already missed my golden opportunity to meet his grandmother we just made plans to hang out after the torture session-uh…I mean show case rehearsal with Trina. One final bear hug goodbye and I was all alone in my house so I just went up to my room re-stashed my alcohol supply, crawled into bed and watched some of our Greek warrior videos on . I was going to check out some of the cuties on the slap but I ended up passed out on by bed before I could really get the full scope of hot pieces of ass at my sister's and my new best friend's high school. Speaking of school I totally bombed my mold bush project because of Trina's crazy demanding rehearsing schedule. Neither of the others seemed to mind or care about time but I think they forgot that I had actual schoolwork to complete. Thankfully I have always been really good at producing A- or B+ work between my morning routine, on the way to school, between classes, and at lunch. Plus my parents totally understand who my sister is and can appreciate that her antics tend to get in the way of everyday life so if need be I could always produce a signed note excusing me from various late assignments. Though, to be fair, I woke up very early that Sunday just to make sure that I could complete my assignments and make up assignments before I jumped in the shower and actually got hot water.

**To Tori: hey T I'm on my way! B thr in 10!**

**To André: Gr8 I'll unlck da door!**

**To Tori: ok gr8 thanx T.**

I was just sitting around my piano messing around with the keys and spouting off random lyrics when a soft put firm knock sounded at my door. I padded across the floor silently in my crazy colored socks. I knew who was on the other side of the door so I just unlocked the door banged on it twice before going back over to the piano to pick up where I had left off. Within minuets the door was relocked, the kitchen was alive with activity, and my best friend was sitting with me at the piano along with a strawberry kiwi smoothie. "Nice socks." He said softly handing me the frozen treat, "Thanks for the compliment and the smoothie." He smiled softly at me and I winked at him.

"No prob T." I nudged him softly and he locked up from the piano. "Teach me something?" I asked and he grinned properly and replied "Sure thing T." After that no words were passed between us as sat there. He would drink some of his smoothie and I would practice my scales grinning proudly at my progress, after he would play a simple child's song which I would attempt to copy from sight memorization, I would sip my smoothie and he would play sweet music, I would again try and miserably fail to copy his finger movements and then he would play a more fast paced lively song, then just rinse and repeat. It was a slow morning neither of us really feeling particularly energetic as we sat there until the last of the smoothie was consumed. When we were more awake we started to get annoyed that we were waiting for Trina to come down and help André and I practice for _her_ freaking performance. We played a game of "who am I?" it was scary how well André could impersonate the Kardashian clan. Even though we called her and banged on her door André got there about five hours too early because she didn't get up until one in the afternoon. By the time princess pain in the butt graced us with her presence André was teaching me all about the guitar. I had Batman, Superman, and Spiderman theme songs down and pat. According to André I was a natural musician and I could find a place in the business. I was really happy to hear that, if only because I had spent so much time being told by my sister that she was the solely talented person in our family that I had started to believe it.

"Hey Harris! What are you doing in my house?" Trina's nasally morning growl sounded throughout the house and I flinched. André, the brave soul that he was, immediately jumped behind me in an attempt to save himself from the horror that is my sister in the morning. She has always had a problem with looking like a mix between wolf man and the bride of Frankenstein. So I wasn't surprised when André squealed at the sight and jump behind me but when he pushed me forward all I could think was _…really dude toughen up dude it's hideous but not _that_ scary!_

Out loud I snapped back, "First off he's my friend and he can be here if he wants second go take a shower you are scaring the poor boy and you reek of weed!"

"I AM NOT SCARY!" my sister screamed back making André whimper pitifully and really I could sympathize. When I was five my mom moved me out for a couple of months when I was five because just looking at Trina gave me nightmares. I found it stupid that she didn't even bother to deny the weed thing seeing as our father is a cop.

"Okay go up stairs and stay there until you resemble a human being!" I ordered firmly. She started to complain but I cut her off, "ZIP! You are going up stairs and I am staying here because unlike you I can play nice _and_ I don't give small children…and André nightmares." She didn't argue she just stomped back up the stair roaring her displeasure all the way no seriously she was roaring like she was the freaking ogre! It took me over ten minuets to make André somewhat calm down. Even when he stopped shaking he was still glancing at the stairs so I made the executive decision of leaving the premises. We drove down to the skate park. For a couple of hour we fooled around trying to out do each other and a couple of the local guys. We grabbed some burgers Sprite and cake from some people who were having a birthday party at the park. We gave the birthday girl a super lame set of Tec Deck that André got for free from his uncle's general store. It was a pretty cool day. We went back to my house around three but Trina was gone and André was sick of rehearsing and we had two days to suffer through before the actual showcase on Wednesday. He totally chilled over for a couple days while my parents were away. We bonded and bonded doing crazy fun, "girly" and stupid girl boy things" things as well as just getting to know each other. My favorite part of the two days was the dance battles we would randomly start in the middle of showcase rehearsals. And I was in heaven whenever André taught me anything to do with Hollywood Arts, in fact part of me started to resent both my sister and André for being able to learn about that. All and all by the end of the two days I had seriously bonded with André we fit together like salt and pepper, always together to balance each other and elevate an experience. Wednesday my parents came home and André left before that because we weren't really supposed to have anybody over and my dad can be over protective being a cop and all. He did meet my mother when he picked Trina and me up to set up the stage and everything. Just saying I GOT SHOTGUN. Which yes was a twenty-minuet argument but André put his foot down and gave it to me when Trina tried to pull me forcefully out of the seat. André and I set up while Trina just chatted on her phone sexting with one of her many boy toys. Everything was perfect we got Trina to order food between sexts and André and I went to pick up the Thai. And then he just showed me around the school, which was pretty wild. After about an hour of tag this cool place called the Black Box André dropped us at home to get ready and stuff agreeing to just meet up later.

It was pretty unfortunate when Trina's tongue swelled right before she went on stage. She shouldn't have eaten those strange tropical fruits that had been on my mold bush. According to her she just ate them because they were on the counter and she was nervous eating. If it hadn't been a total freak accident I would've probably thought someone was trying to save André from the total embarrassment preforming with Trina would bring but then I would sound…a little too close to the situation seeing as the boy was my new best friend. What really shook me up was when I was cajoled into replacing Trina! To replace Trina my sister for her showcase performance. Yes I said: FOR THE FUCKING SHOWCASE THAT WAS FOR THE SCHOOL I DON'T ATTEND! It turned out great for both of us though because that won me a spot at Hollywood Arts and André seemed mad happy. And if I had to be honest I have never felt more alive then when I was preforming. Heck even hearing the applause from when I said yes to going to school

I walked into the school completely frazzled by the transfer saying goodbye to all of my old friends and rushing to get the materials necessary. I was totally stunned by having a Slap page and all that, plus I still had reservations about being around all the talented people around me. Surprisingly the first day was pretty besides wandering around for the first bit of the day before André guided me through. For the next couple of days it was like riding a bike I would fall with and he would pick me up. The teachers were all totally cool, they said the first week was to be an adjustment period so both of us got out of classes something Trina was super jealous of when it came up at lunch. André also stepped up for my social life because after a week of playing Freshman I was not the socially acceptable choice people needed to know I wasn't just a waste of space these people needed to I belong.

I made a few slip ups but by far both my favorite moment of going to my real classes was A. meeting the wacko homeless looking sun child that was my teacher Sikowitz, B. meeting this really cute if a little flighty red head who helped me when ever André had to do something, and C meeting _her_. I had just spilt coffee on this guy who was one of those drop dead gorgeous, sex on a stick, type guys and was in my own flustered way attempting to rectify the situation when a rude loud mouthed fiery darkly dressed girl stormed in and told me to stop rubbing her boyfriend. It took every ounce of self-control not to freaking faint though all of the blood that wasn't sitting underneath the skin of my cheeks neck and ears had flown straight to my groin. It was strange because I had never really been attracted to a woman before but I was never all that attracted to my past boyfriends either. In that instant I knew that I had to keep my eyes on that girl.

That night I went straight to my room, locked the door, and just jammed on the junior guitar that André gave me to practice on. I was upset with Sikowitz, with André, with myself and with Jade. Jade the gothic goddess I had managed to royally piss off by being a thoughtless idiot.

To explain, we were doing this improv exercise for Sikowitz and Jade was picked as captain, or director, and she picked Cat, some guy, her boyfriend, and me to do the improv with her. Low and behold I was cast as the family dog with fleas. Jade the super pissed off rash angel that she is poured coffee on me in a scene. I was so pissed off I made a split second decision to mess with the angel before me. _Haha she's angel of darkness I should get André to help me learn that song on the piano,_ I thought to myself as I got down on my hands and knees and yipped fiercely at Mr. Oh-So-Perfect. He looked down at me with mirth swimming in his eyes and I contemplated biting him and just saying I was rabid but then I figured it might clue of angel that I was into her. In my head I got the image of his hand as a bloody mess and me sweeping Jade off her feet and marking her as mine. That was what Mr. Insanely-Hot-Hair got for even thinking about dating _my_ angel. That's when I froze I was not the jealous type Hell I had walked in on my ex-Danny kissing another girl and never once felt jealous. I had felt hurt betrayed and sick but never jealous. Then Angel girl made a comment about me that made me angry so to really piss her off I started guarding her against her boyfriend and licking her hand and just being annoying as fuck. She was pretty good messing with me back by saying mean and humiliating things. By the end of the exercise we were both fuming and everyone else in the room was just uncomfortable. Looking back now it was pretty hilarious when Sikowitz jumped up so fast but ended up getting sat back down when I just realized what I had done and bolted out of the room knocking into him. I was humiliated, pissed off, wet because of the coffee Jade spilled on my head, and drenched. I reached into my pocket pulled out my phone and started to call me mom when André stopped me he basically told me I was wonderful and special and not to give up because of one mean girl and I nearly screamed I wanted to leave not because I didn't belong here I loved the stage I loved the classes I loved the people sure it was scary but what isn't for the first time. I wanted to leave to go back to the stupid boring school that made me never question my sexuality or my beliefs or anything I was a happy mindless drone who didn't mind that. I couldn't even bring myself to tell André what was wrong though but thankfully I didn't need to because in my state of indecision I felt my hand get grabbed by a warm soft hand. I looked over to see the bi polar cat. She looked at me with big green eyes and gently tugged me into the bathroom. She helped me get cleaned up rambling on and on about how sorry she was as if it was all her fault. Finally when I looked decent she retook my hand and led me to class talking about how pretty and soft her baby kittens' fur was. Right before we entered the classroom I turned to her and whispered, "You know I don't think I ever meet a cat with prettier hair then yours." For a second Cat was quiet before she turned to me with the biggest smile in the world and kissed me on the cheek. My nose was filled with a sweet earthy smell my heart swelled my skin tingled and my stomach sank as she skipped into the class room as I shuffled in and sat next to André who wrapped his arms around my shoulders and squeezed. I took it as a silent praise as I sat back and watched the first ever Sikowitz class go by.

That's how I ended up on my bed I was thinking, about Hollywood Arts and how it would change me. There was no doubt if I didn't get out right then I was going to be different. At like12 that night Trina came into my room to get some hair curlers. She said something on her way out that made me realize I had to stay just to see if maybe I could better with change. Trina said, "you know, even though I would have sung it better, you've never looked brighter then when you were singing my song. Except, maybe, when you walked into the house today. You shouldn't quit Hollywood Arts. And I am not only saying that because then I would be the girl with the lame ass sister who quit after her first day." Then she left and I felt conflicted preforming meant so much to me. In about three weeks it just became my world and I thank André and kind of Trina everyday for dragging me into it. So know I wouldn't let my feelings get in the way of my dreams I would work with my feeling and my dreams to Make It Shine.

The next day I was ready I came in a little late and I think I was only reprimanded for not jumping in through the window. Of course it was a continuation of improv but this time it was alphabetical. I was super confused when I ended up choosing Jade I meant for that Eli kid again. When I ended up kissing Beck I know it was sort of revenge but as good of a kisser as he was I knew I kissed him just because he had just kissed Jade in front of me and I was jealous again. Later André congratulated me on A. for coming back to face my demons, and B. for getting such delicious revenge. It was safe to say that I was right by my second day at Hollywood Arts I was different I just didn't know if it was for better or for worse. I would find out later but not that much later.


	3. Chapter 3

André Harris loved his new best friend. She was/had everything he needed in a friendship. She was smart, funny, nice, sporty, musically inclined, and didn't mooch off of him. Plus she regularly interacted with his grandmother and only ever seemed amused, if albeit confused, by some things his grandma did or said. Not once had Tori ever been rude or snappy with the elderly woman. And after last week or so when they had bounded to quickly over burgers and fries. The amount of time they had spent together was the biggest problem. They may have bounded but waiting a week and a half was hardly good form. Still they had had some epic moments sword fighting swimming and when Tori had told to him at the skate park had opened herself up to him about her prick ex boy friend and his psycho girlfriend. That was amazing she obviously trusted him a lot, so, to say that André wanted to take things to the next level was an understatement. Everything in his heart and soul was telling him to snag up the fun-loving half Latina, before someone else swooped in and claimed her. But his head kept him from doing so say it wasn't fair to either of them he still needed to forget about Al and she deserved the chance to scope out potentials. It was only after his heart swelled with unbridled pride and joy when the girl had mastered the ways of _The Bird Scene_ that he knew it was hopeless to fight his heart. He was going to move the two of them forward screw Al, and he would be damned if he let that poser get in his way! It was a fact Tori wouldn't have to search for a long freaking time to get someone better then him. So when she texted she was coming over to see him at the nurse's office, where he had been since after Robbie attacked his manly bits, he steeled his nerves. He would need to be on top of his game to pull this off. She walked long brown hair perfectly framing her face with its incredible cheekbones. She looked awesome in her black skinny jeans black tank and purple flannel. But what totally rocked was the look of kindness and sympathy to his plight it spread a wave of happiness through his body and he knew he had made the right choice. _Apparently I should just start getting myself in excruciatingly painful situations so I'll make good choices. I'll tuck that away for all multiple-choice tests, maybe not. _Andre sarcastically thought to himself He finally pulled out from inside his to listen to the still rambling Latina "…but I want it to be creative and deep like Beck's and cool like yours and I can't even begin to think about it. I know I need to stand by my ideas but gosh darn it I don't have any ideas!" By the flush and her state of breathlessness.

"Look Tori I feel you. It took me a long time to figure out what I wanted my locker to look like." André said shifting carefully to avoid hurting his man bits.

"And your locker rocks I know but what if mine isn't good enough I will be so embarrassed hell that pink stripe makes me embarrassed."

"Just come over to my house after school. I'll help you with the guitar and piano and locker and you will help me fight off boredom with anything we want and booze." giggling the Latina seemed to relax a little. They agreed that Tori should go get showered changed and packed for the night and André would get the all clear from the nurse he before going home icing his man bits showering changing and going to pick up Tori. And pick some other things up as well.

Tori's POV

I had just finished getting everything ready when I heard André pull up in to the driveway. "Hey Tori ready come over to casa de Harris for the night?"

"Yeah! Sure, I'll just let my mother know not to expect me for dinner" I said walking up the stairs. André looked at me funny. Then pointed in to the kitchen at my oblivious dad who was making his awesome guacamole,

"Isn't you father standing in the kitchen making guacamole? Why don't you just ask him?" And André just happened to say it loud enough catch my father's attention.

"Ask me what Tori?" I cringed inwardly at my father's tone. My father is a cop and he is not afraid to use that against any boy that talks to me, he figures any body normal will run away from Trina and she strangely dislikes weirdos.

"I wanna stay over at André's house tonight because it's parent teacher conferences tomorrow and he wants to teach me how to play the drums."

"Well son why don't take her now and bring her back tonight…before 10." My father replied not even bothering to look at me as he stared André down. "I don't think it's very appropriate for my daughter to spend the night at some stranger's house when I don't know him or his family." Surprisingly André didn't fall apart he just put on a polite smile and put out his hand.

"Hello Mr. Vega my name is André Harris and I want to introduce my bro, your daughter, to my family." He said it with such conviction that both of us missed the bro part at first.

"Bro?" we said in unison.

"Yes sir I hope that Tori and I are in the beginnings of a bromance. Actually T, I was going to officially ask you later, and make it a lot more epic, but I guess if it now then it has to happen now." And then he walked out of the door leaving my father and I totally stunned and mystified. 30 seconds later he walked back in holding medium sized red velvet covered box dropping down on one knee he held up the box he looked at me with that charming smile. Flipping his dreads behind his head, tilting his head, down and looking up through his eyelashes with over the top coyness seeping out of his every pore he asked "Tori Vega will you be my bro? And agree to continue to explore our blossoming relationship through a bromance of epic proportions!" opened the top of the box to reveal a brand new Channel watch. (I looked it up later and it was a black 42mm J12 marine.) I knew in that moment that he was being serious about us having a bromance. I had always wanted to be in a bromance and I was stoked such an awesome guy wanted me to be his bro. Jumping into his arms I started screaming, "YES! YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" and we were hugging and crying and it was a super cute moment. I think the overly emotional teenagers is what convinced my mom to over rule my dad and say I could stay over at Andre's house. She got like a million pictures before we left saying that it would be great to show our children the beginnings of what would eventually become an epic bromance.

Finally we said our goodbyes and drove across town. The ride seemed super short because we were jamming out and acting silly. We pulled up to a medium sized white condo building that had a big parking lot. A couple of skate boarders and some break-dancers were chilling and listening to music out of one of those old school boom boxes that looked like it weighed a shit ton. They all seemed to know and like André waving at him gesturing for him to come over. It was all fine and nice but I was shocked when as soon as we stepped out of the car a lemon came whizzing over my head. Then another lemon came at me, and another, and another and I was dodging and freaking out looking around. André seemed totally unfazed and he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me across the parking lot into the building. As soon as we stepped inside the lemon attack stopped and the skaters and break-dancers all went over picked up the abandoned ammo and ate them.

"What the hell was that?" I asked the exasperated faced boy but he just shrugged and said, "That's my grouchy one legged neighbor Mr. Petersburg. He just doesn't like me very much, which I don't get because I have been nothing but polite to the guy and he seems friendly with everybody else."

"Maybe he's jealous of your lovely skin." I teased nudging his shoulder as he led me to an elevator. Someone had just come out and the door were closing we just squeezed in before the door slid shut.  
>"Why thank you for the touching compliment." André joked right back. By the time we went up the five floors to where André's apartment was located we were laughing so hard we were crying the 30 second ride was filled with enough jokes to bring Mr. West to his knees gasping for, I'll explain later. We played tag in the halls out side of his apparent. Making lots of noise until finally he managed to slip past me unlock his door and step inside. "SAFE." he screamed out bending down and spreading his hands like an umpire. That was right before I came up from behind and leaped on his back. It wasn't a well thought out method of revenge seeing as the momentum sent us both to the ground. So there we were, me sitting on top of him, at least, until he flipped us over and we started an impromptu wrestling match in front of his door. That of course sparked a tickle fight because obviously this was just a day filled with maturity. By the time we stopped laughing and rolling around we were side by side, gasping for breath. André and I had fat tears openly running down our faces and into our mouths because our smiles were practically breaking our faces.<p>

We had been lying in the doorway for about 10 minuets when a breathtakingly gorgeous woman stepped out of one of the other rooms. She was darker then André with similar hair only hers was longer, streaked with red, and in a ponytail. She also was dressed like she was going out to a club or just coming in from one. A short tight dark pink dress with a large black belt around her waist completed with large gold hoops and bangles, a hot pink and black zebra stripped fedora and last but not least gold high heeled sandals that with golden ribbons that intricately wrapped to her knees. In short her clothes seemed to scream out "knock me down and fuck me…hard!" As soon as I saw her it was like tunnel vision I got really warm and sweaty and I could practically feel my eyes darkening. Looking back it was probably so weird for her to just see some girl laying on top of André staring up at her like a sex crazed moron. It didn't help that I was flushed panting and my hair was mussed from all the wrestling. She looked down at us with a mystified, slightly apprehensive, look. In the same moment we figured out how we must have looked to the poor woman. I leapt up off of André, rambling incoherently, "oh…um no! I am not…we're not…I like different…I-I-I no! Okay? Just...no!" I finished lamely. Not that André was any help he just shook his head hard and made weird strangled chicken noises. Finally the girl put us out of our misery by shouting over our awkward, nonsensical babble "it's okay guys, I get you are not together in the way. Thank god because if you were I'd have to worry about this pretty young lady ending up pregnant the minuet I left the room." I sighed then blushed then just looked at the floor. "Um Mo this is Tori Vega my new bro, Tori this is Monique Harris my…"

"Your hot." I actually looked around the room trying to find the person who had said that but when my eyes returned to the open mouthed wide-eyed pair looking at me I figured out that it was I. I was shocked as well as appalled at my self. I also started blushing everywhere and started apologizing badly. "No your not…. I mean you are very attractive and I love the way you look but I didn't mean to say that. Think it maybe but...um I'm sorry cause-uh I-I broke my filter or maybe you broke m... your very pretty?" I cringed when the last part sounded like was a question. Total silence filled the room as a staring. By this point I was contemplating simply jumping out of the window, because I figured lemons being flung at me as I lay like a bloody pancake would be a lot less painful then standing in that entry hall. I was literally tensing up for the flight out the door or flight out the window either way I was pretty sure I was outta there when Monique started to laugh. She laughed and laughed until finally André started laughing and they were leaning on each other laughing and crying. Finally after and eternity and a half Monique finally said, "Sugar you are sweet and if you think I am hot your not wrong. Now come inside, close the door, and let's get introduced properly. And this time lets skip the side of crazy hormones... for now." She turned and walked into the house. She swayed her hips perfectly making my breath hitched and I fallowed her like a puppy after a goddamn treat. Let's just say I ended up with the wrong chocolaty delight in my mouth when I followed Monique into huge as fuck, spotless, sweet smelling kitchen. Immediately my eyes went to the pile of fresh cookies sitting on the counter with steam rising out of them. As soon as André saw them he bounded over to the refrigerator and grabbed a tray of all different milks. There were all types of plain as well chocolate, strawberry, hazel, almond, vanilla including lactate free milk. He took out three glasses and Monique and André sat down with the milk tray and the cookies. I stood in the doorway awkwardly until André beckoned her over. "Come on T, chat with me and Mo." "Mo and I." Monique scolded playfully, "Aww whatever Mo she knows what I meant." I went over and sat down. Again with his stupid coy act André looked up at me and lowered his voice and said, "Pick a milk, any milk." I blinked at him getting the reference. I successfully connect what he said to the common phrase of a magician doing a card trick but I looked over at Monique for help. "Give her a mudslide she looks like she could use It.," she said simply André shrugged draining his glass of chocolate and vanilla milk, he grabbed Monique's similarly drained glass and asked "mudslides all around." I thought it was sweet the way he bustled around the kitchen humming a tune from his head. I watch as he put the milk tray back in the fridge but left out the whole milk and the chocolate syrup. He put down the milk and chocolate syrup next to a high Tec looking blender before over to a small liquor cabinet. Next he pulled out Bailey's Irish Cream and Kahlua then began making the mudslides. I kept looking back at Monique who was filing her nails though every once and a while her head would snap up and she would catch my eye. It would go something like this:

André would pour something into the blender and I would look over at Monique.

She would look up from her nails and do something flirty i.e., wink, lick her lips, or once she leaned back in her seat to stretch and pushed her chest forward.

That would jump start my hyperventilation.

To calm down I would look at André again and she would go back to her nail.

Finally he would pour something else into the blender.

This cycle happened again and again until André came back over, after an eternity and a half, with the drinks.

After the second frozen mudslide I started to feel more at ease around Monique she was funny and charming and I had to say I really liked receiving and giving attention to her. André seemed perfectly okay with me ogling his cousin. Once I relaxed everything just sort of clicked into place. Our topics of conversation ranged from Hollywood Arts, to my family, to André and his family. I had a blast see all of the boy's baby pictures and learning each story behind them. He was apparently musically inclined from a very young age and was considered a prodigy. I had a feeling at his blush that not many people knew that and I just got ten times prouder of him it's one thing to be awesome and acknowledge it's another to be a cocky shit with problems. Also I learned a ton about Monique and the whole Harris family. Apparently André came from a long line of cooks. For example his parents owned and ran several culinary academies all over the world. And the rest of his family either in self-starting chains, or in Monique and her mother's case, a very popular cafe/bakery that mixed luxury and taste with delicious home recipes. Monique and her mother actually co-raised André. According to Monique despite his ability and many European universities willingness to let him preform at their concerts halls. He'd wanted a more normal life and so when his parents traveled to the Eurasian based academies. Monique had studied and excelled under her family's guidance but found that her cousin was never really able to find common ground with the rest of them, which was why he was at Hollywood Arts. We were all pretty tipsy by the time that it got a little darker outside. And it turned out that the Harris clan had killer stereo system throughout the house and soundproof walls. I don't know how it happened but one second we were just talking over Mudslides and chocolate chip cookies and next we were clubbing it up in the living room. André was kind of doing his own thing on the couch like jumping and flipping all while laughing and singing along. While my dear bro was rocking out on the couch I was practically fucking his cousin in a corner. It is so funny because it just started as us tangoing really badly to Latin music and ended up with my ass grinding in her crotch and her hand sliding on my hips and midriff while closer by nine inch nails blasted out of the speakers. It must have been quite the sight for the four unsuspecting college kids who waltz in on the totally bizarre sight. They came at such a suck-y time though Monique was literally just beginning to explore new territory as music turned off and a deep baritone.

"Umm... is it me or did we stumble into to a club?"

"Yeah you did... but if pop our bottles of bubbly someone will die!" André spoke up from the floor where he landed. Let's be honest even if your just buzzed doing back flips on a couch when you have be knocking back mudslides is just dumb.

"And risk incurring the wrath of your aunt? Yeah self preservation I have it!" I looked up from where I was dancing (read grinding.) with Monique. I don't know what is about flirting successfully with girls but that mixed with alcohol suddenly I felt good and relaxed. After some pleasantries and a few more mudslides the group left taking my dancing partner with them. We were pretty restless so we ventured out into the parking lot. To say we had a blast is a gross understatement. They skaters and dancers were still out there and they had gone and got some freaking awesome fried chicken and pizza. They welcomed us with open arms and we chilled for a while until about 12am when the food ran out and some woman threatened to call the cops on us. It was a pretty chill night we talked about the Bird Scene a little, but mostly it a COP marathon and watching iCarly, how I met your mother, and SpongeBob free online. It felt really good that I didn't need to come out him he knew I was bi and that meant we could also rate girls and boys on the TV shows. We stayed up till about 6 in the morning and after eating some of the pulled pork rice and beans that Monique left for us we straight up passed out. It's always nice to have a best friend…I mean bro who enjoys platonic cuddling as much as you do. It felt like I had just closed my eyes when I was startled awake by fake coughing. Blearily I found myself squished between two half dressed individuals. I saw enough skin and hair from my practically useless eyes and smelled enough Calvin Klein cologne to know one of them was André so I just assumed the other was Monique. "Ahem ahem." there it was again the fake coughing. Blinking away the tears and blurry silk from my eyes I looked up into the amused eyes of Monique and another woman who looked like an older version of both Monique and André… all I heard was, "André! Tell me you did not get this fine piece of ass pregnant!" oh god what the hell did I get my self into?


End file.
